Aquí, en mi verdadero hogar
by marwrites
Summary: Mark ha pasado las semanas más difíciles, pero cualquier momento puede ser fundamental para darse cuenta que lo más valioso en su vida sigue ahí, siendo parte de la misma. / Oneshot post-libro que escribí hace tiempo. Papas forever, man.


Sólo fueron 14 horas. Pero sintió que había dormido mil años.

Supuso que así su cuerpo pudo finalmente drenar todo el estrés de las últimas dos semanas, en las cuales no ha dejado de estar relatando una y otra vez como, prácticamente, no murió. No era fácil a veces. O terminaba soñando que su traje era perforado nuevamente en medio de una desértica planicie marciana sin manera de repararlo o volver a un sitio seguro como lo es el Hab, sintiendo cada una de las puntadas en su pecho mientras se quedaba sin oxígeno para luego despertar agitado al momento de desmayarse, o bien soñaba que se ahogaba entre un montón de papas. No había un intermedio.

Pero esa noche, por alguna extraña razón, pudo dormir como un bebé. Así que cuando despertó, se sintió mejor que nunca.

Se levantó, fue al baño y luego de un rato a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Se sirvió un café el cual disfrutó trago por trago. Nada como la cafeína original.

Comprobó en su teléfono la agenda del día. No tenía entrevistas. No tenía que dar explicaciones. Estaba libre. Revisó su bandeja de entrada, que uniéndose con el sentimiento de felicidad creciente dentro de Mark, encontró mensajes de sus buenos amigos de siempre.

La comandante le aviso que se realizaría una conmemoración por los logros de la Ares, y que aunque la asistencia no era obligatoria, le enviarían una pequeña placa en recuerdo. Le insistió en que la conservara, y que no la convirtiera en pisa papeles. Anexó al final que lo extrañaba y que esperaba verlo pronto. De posdata, agregó que cada vez que ve la cinta aislante recuerda su ridículo buen ingenio con las cosas. Mark rió.

Martínez lo invito a tomar cerveza el próximo fin de semana, ya que luego iría a México con su familia. El respondió que sí, que cuando quiera. Y que si quisiera, que lo metiera en la maleta y se lo llevará a él también. Tal vez conseguiría novia en México. Taaaaal vez.

El último era un mensaje de Beck afirmando que deberían reunirse todos pronto antes de acción de gracias. Citando al resto del equipo en el mensaje, afirmó que era imprescindible probar el pavo que había logrado cocinar. Mark bufó. Era obvio que el pavo fue cocinado por Beth y sería cocinado nuevamente por ella, porque algo en que Beck siempre apestó fue en cocinar. Era horrible. Gracias al cielo que encontró a Beth. Pensando eso, vio la foto de perfil de Beck, en el que salía él y Beth siendo un tanto cariñosos, dándose un beso. Mark sonrió. El bastardo le hizo caso y lo consiguió. No podía estar más feliz por los dos.

A pesar de las invitaciones y lo mucho que ama a sus amiguetes, hay algo que ama más y son sus padres. Para estas festividades, iría a ellos y los acompañaría hasta el próximo año. ¿Mujeres? Siempre a la orden. Pero este pobre hombre necesitaba poder compensar todos los sustos de muerte que le ocasionó a su madre, y la posible nueva arritmia a su padre. Se los debía. Ambos lloraron a mares cuando volvió a la tierra. Y mentiría al decir que no lloró cuando los vio a ellos de nuevo.

Todo estaba bien. Todo parecía encajar en su lugar de nuevo y no podía pedir más. Aunque si alguien vuelve a preguntarle si piensa, en un futuro próximo, volver a marte, no diría que están completa y jodidamente locos, sino que directamente desearía tener una máquina desintegradora para hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. _'Este bello planeta no se merece gente así de estúpida'_ , dijo Mark.

Casa de sus padres. Luego, acordada reunión de los chicos. Luego, la máquina.

El se aseguró que era posible crearla. Tal vez aquí, tal vez en Marte, en donde lo imposible es posible.

 _'Estúpido planeta rojo, quédate con tus incertidumbres. Todo lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré aquí, en mi verdadero hogar.'_

Devolvió la taza de café a su lugar y con eso, procedió a cambiarse para ir a Chicago esa misma tarde.


End file.
